gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tollection Pattery
Tollection Pattery is an 4D idle action role-playing MMORPG fighting action-adventure third-person real-time strategy shooter survival horror hack-and-slash beat 'em up brawler open-world 2019 video game. The game featuring full 20 various media, on each characters: * Armor Games * Berserk * Borderlands * Creepypasta * Dark Horse Comics * Darksiders * Freedom Force * Freedom Planet * Grasshopper Manufacture * Image Comics * Kamen Rider * Klei Entertainment * Kongregate * League of Legends * Monster Madness * Overlord * Sam & Max * Skullgirls * Terrordrome * Ubisoft Gameplay TBA Characters Playable # Aiden Pearce # Alien # Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad # Andy Gomez # Angela # Arktivus Brevon # Ash Williams # Barb Wire # Beowulf # Big Band # Billy "Candle" # Blue Raja # Buffy Summers # Carl Grimes # Carol Tea # Carrie Rosenberg # Casca # Cassandra # Cerebella # Cesar # Charlie # Claptrap # Con Smith # Coyote Smith # Dan Smith # Dean Crept # Death # Doctor Evan Rendell Jr. # Dr. Clef # Duncan Vizla # Eliza # Emily the Strange # Emperor Thragg # Filia # Fiona # Fourth Overlord # Freddy Krueger # Fury # Garcia Hotspur # Garcian Smith # Globox # Great Leader of Shocker # Griffith # Guts # Harman Smith # Hazel # Hellboy # Invisible # Jack Carver # Jade # Jane the Killer # Jason Voorhess # Jeff the Killer # Jennifer Sweeny # Jet Girl # Jigsaw # Juliet Starling # Kaede Smith # Kelda # Kelly Foster # Kevin Smith # Leatherface # Leonidas # Marie Korbel # Marked Ninja # Marko # Marv # Mask de Smith # Max Walker # Maxwell # Melissa Walker # Michael Myers # Mike Mattress # Milla Basset # Miyu Sato # Mondo Zappa # Mr. Creepypasta # Mr. Furious # Mr. Glum # Ms. Fortune # Nick Walker # Nosferatu Zodd # Omni-Man # Ora # Pinhead # Predator # Prince # Prince Robot IV # Pumpkinhead # Rake # Raving Rabbids # Ray McCall # Rayman # Rhys # Rick Grimes # Roy Pulispher # Sally Williams # Sam & Max # Sash Lilac # Savage Dragon # Scott Monroe # Screw-On Head # Shank Torres # Sheriff Eben Oleson # Shoko # Slenderman # Spawn # Squigly # Steve Baker # Strife # Sumio Mondo # Superpatriot # Takeshi Hongo # Tank Girl # The Butcher # The Governor # The Mask # The Shoveler # Travis Touchdown # Uncle Death # Valentine # Violator # War # Wendy # Wes # Wickerbottom # Willow # Wilson Percival Higgsbury # Wolfgang # Woodie # WX-78 # Zack Fowler # Zalgo Confirming at the first time announcement and gamplay instead to the releasing. Revealing one of the characters will be playable such as Guts, Rayman, Sash Lilac and Fourth Overlord to be best appearance. Stages TBA Story TBA Trivia TBA Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games